The objective of the study is to compare the growth and serum indicators of nutritional status between two (2) groups of preterm infants fed either human milk supplemented with a commercial powdered HMF or an experimental powdered HMF. The weight gain per kg per day will be a primary variable in this study. It will be analyzed by fitting linear regression to daily weights for each subject separately.